


【双面蝙】The Dark Light

by Lingfengwu



Category: allbat
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 13:12:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lingfengwu/pseuds/Lingfengwu





	【双面蝙】The Dark Light

warning：言语侮辱、脏话连篇、半强迫、

厚重的窗帘被小心翼翼地拉开，风裹挟着微弱的光渗透进来，连带着雨水打湿了韦恩家的木制地板。布鲁斯警觉地睁开双眼，在暗淡的光线下看见了一个熟悉的身影。

“哈维，”布鲁斯坐起身，被子从他身上滑落，堪堪遮住他的隐秘之处，露出赤裸的上身和一小半臀部，“你来干什么？”

哈维丹特脱下半湿的外套，走到布鲁斯的身边，温柔地抚摸他的脸，“我来见你，布鲁斯。”

于是布鲁斯的脸沾上了雨水和夜间的寒冷。他转过头，摆脱了哈维的手。“你现在不愿意亲近我了吗，布鲁斯？”他能听出哈维声音里的悲伤，但他只是尽量使自己的声音足够平静，“你已经见到我了，回去吧。”

像是被布鲁斯的冷漠惹怒，哈维突然用力捏住他的下巴，迫使他仰视着自己。纯黑的半边面具安静地匍匐在他的脸上，遮住了他可怖的面容，也遮住了他黑暗的心。他在昏暗中盯着布鲁斯的脸，一道闪电过后，他吻了他。

布鲁斯的唇很柔软，他轻轻地吮吸、啃咬。但他又不满于此，他的舌头伸进布鲁斯的口腔，勾着布鲁斯柔软湿滑的小舌欢快地缠绵。

“唔……”布鲁斯的喉咙里发出一声低吟，他使了些力气，总算推开了面前的人。“别这样，哈维。”他的脸颊微微发烫，小小地喘息着。“为什么不呢，布鲁斯？”哈维的拇指摩挲着布鲁斯湿润的唇，“我知道你喜欢这个。”布鲁斯被迫仰起头，他闭上了眼睛，“我以为……我们是朋友。（we were friends）”

哈维这次是真的被惹怒了，他粗暴地推倒布鲁斯，双手摁住他的肩膀不让他动弹，“那现在呢？现在你把我当作什么？一个罪不可赦的杀人犯，一个疯子，还是一个怪物？”他的声音染上了一层悲伤。他大声地吼叫，英俊的脸庞表情扭曲。布鲁斯默不作声。他不知道这是哪一个他，他的左半张脸被隐藏在深黑的面具下，布鲁斯看不见。

他又吻上了他，比刚才更加霸道、粗鲁，急切地想要夺走布鲁斯口中的氧气。冰冷的皮革贴着布鲁斯的脸，只有哈维的唇灼烧着他。

风声和雨声顺着窗户溜进来，在布鲁斯的卧室里乱窜，偌大的空间显得更加空旷。哈维脱掉沾了水的皮鞋，彻彻底底地压在布鲁斯的身上吻他。他的左手抚摸着布鲁斯的后颈，右手游弋到布鲁斯饱满的胸部，揉捏着那团软肉。他的乳头很快挺立起来。哈维用食指和拇指捏着它，左右打着圈圈儿。

“嗯啊……”布鲁斯的口中泄露出一声绵软的呻吟，哈维弄痛了他。他试着推开身上的人，哈维却一动不动。

“乖一点，布鲁斯。”哈维一边警告着他，一边扯下自己的领带捆绑住了布鲁斯的双手， “你最好不要挣扎，我不想伤害你。”

“不……别……”布鲁斯小声地恳求着哈维，他的唇湿漉漉的，眼睛也湿漉漉的。哈维没有理会他的请求，转而亲吻他的喉结，他的锁骨。他放开了布鲁斯红肿的乳头，接着含住了它。他轻轻地啃咬着它，在布鲁斯的乳肉上留下了一圈圈的牙印。当布鲁斯因疼痛而呻吟出声时，他便温柔地吮吸它、舔舐它。

温暖湿润的唇包裹着他，酥麻感一阵阵地传递到他的神经。他断断续续地出声，“嗯……哈维……不……右边……”“你说什么？”哈维明知故问。“右……右边！”布鲁斯极度羞耻地说了出来。他的左边被人肆意玩弄，右边却一直没被碰过。

“自己摸。”哈维命令到。“呜……”布鲁斯委屈地呜咽了一下，他的双手正被哈维的领带绑着呢。虽然蝙蝠侠可以毫不费力地挣脱它，但他并不打算这么做。于是他只好扭动着自己的手腕，带着恳求的语气叫对方的名字。可哈维依然不为所动，“既然你自己做不到，那我也帮不了你了，布鲁斯。”

哈维不打算再浪费时间，他掀开了布鲁斯仅剩的遮挡，赤裸的躯体在昏暗的光线下依旧显得苍白。“看看你，布鲁斯。我就知道你喜欢这个，你的身体可比你诚实多了。”是的，布鲁斯勃起了。他可爱的阴茎此刻正无助的挺立着，前端吐出一两滴透明的液体。哈维自顾自的欣赏了一下，低头含住了他。

他自己早就硬的不行，但他不想伤到布鲁斯。他想让他和自己一样投入其中，他想让他感受和自己一样的快乐。哈维从没做过这个，但他还是尽心尽力地讨好着布鲁斯。

他想他想得发疯，梦里全是他的身影。他们的大学时代，布鲁斯天使般的笑容，布鲁斯的善良温柔，布鲁斯天真的神情，布鲁斯无意识的任性撒娇，布鲁斯的拥抱，布鲁斯和他一起度过的圣诞节，布鲁斯对他的鼓励，布鲁斯和他共同的期望。他反反复复的梦到这些。

布鲁斯与他告别。

布鲁斯归来后，那时他还是哈维丹特，一个到处碰壁的检察官。布鲁斯告诉他一切都会好起来的。他看着他，感觉是那么的陌生。布鲁斯没有告诉他这几年发生了什么，但他从一个少年，变得更加成熟，更加稳重，更加……有魅力。几乎所有的男男女女为他疯狂。他漂亮的身体上多了一些伤疤，他无意中发现的。他心疼的不行，布鲁斯却没有任何解释。他心里似乎装着很多很多东西，哈维愈发看不透他。他觉得他离他越来越远。所幸布鲁斯依旧把他当做最好的朋友，他们的关系和往常一样亲密。直到那天，双面人诞生的那一天。有人在法院里毁了他的脸，毁了他的案子，毁了他对正义的信任。他决定离开。布鲁斯在他身后挽留，他没有回头。

咸腥的气味充斥着他的鼻腔，布鲁斯在他的口中高潮。意识到这点的他心中盈满了欢喜——天知道他幻想这个多久了。他把那些体液统统咽了下去。有一些蹭到了脸上，他把它们用手指抹去放入口中，却尝到了不为人知的咸苦。

布鲁斯无声地喘息着，高潮后的身体软软的，没有什么力气。他茫然地盯着天花板，兀自呢喃，“回来吧，哈维。回来吧……我们一起……”“不。回不去了，布鲁斯。回不去了。”哈维听起来很痛苦。像是没有听到他的声音，布鲁斯依旧喃喃道，“回来吧。哈维。哈维……”“我犯下了那么多罪行，我无法被宽恕。”“会有办法的，哈维。蝙蝠侠——”啪——一声清脆的响声打断了布鲁斯，他的脸颊火辣辣的疼——哈维打了他。

布鲁斯简直无法相信刚刚发生了什么，他湿漉漉的眼睛里全是茫然。事实上，哈维也不敢相信——他是那么的疼爱布鲁斯，他怎么舍得打他。可他无法容忍从布鲁斯的口中听到那个名字——那个他最为憎恨的名字。他小心翼翼地去吻布鲁斯肿起的脸颊，口里不停地说着，“对不起，布鲁斯，对不起……”布鲁斯把脸转向了一边，拒绝他的亲吻。

悔意迅速在哈维的心里蔓延，挥之不去。“你不该提起他的，布鲁斯。你知道我有多么憎恨他——”“因为你嫉妒他。”“……你说什么？”“你嫉妒他可以行使自己坚持的正义而你却只能与罪犯同流合污，你嫉妒他被人爱戴而你却只能被人畏惧，你嫉妒他比你聪明总是能阻止你的计划。你最嫉妒他的是他可以拥有我并且向所有人宣布对我的主权而你却只能以这种方式强迫我——”“布鲁斯！”哈维气愤地吼着，“你一定要在这种时候和我谈论你的小情人吗？在我即将操你的时候？”

哈维把布鲁斯转了个身，让他趴在床上，双手被禁锢在背后。去他妈的温柔，哈维愤愤地想。他把布鲁斯的腰捞起来，固定好姿势，一手掐住他的后颈，一手直接把手指探进了他的秘穴。

未经润滑的后穴干涩紧致，排斥着外物的侵入。哈维只进入了一点点，穴口紧紧地咬着他，不让他前进半分。布鲁斯疼得直抽气，他不安地扭动起来。

啪——空旷的卧室里又是一声脆响——哈维又打了他，只不过这次是他柔软的臀肉。“别乱动，我不想让你受伤。”这一下打得没轻没重，布鲁斯的臀部疼得厉害，被打过的地方立马肿了起来，留下一个无比清晰的鲜红手印。布鲁斯心里既委屈又羞耻，他反口嘲讽道，“你就只能做到这样吗，哈维？”

哈维早就体会过布鲁斯的倔强，他没办法，只好抽出手指，在布鲁斯的床头柜翻找起来，很快就找到了一支还剩一小半的润滑剂。“呵。我就知道。这是为他准备的？你把他带回家，让他在这张床上操你。布鲁斯，你可真是个不折不扣的小婊子。”

一想到他最憎恨的那个男人是怎样的把布鲁斯拥入怀中，与他缠绵，哈维的怒火几乎要烧穿他的心脏。他挤了一些润滑剂在布鲁斯的蜜穴里随便抹了两下，便把剩下的涂抹在自己的性器上对准那诱人的小口直接捅了进去。

布鲁斯觉得自己正在被贯穿，就好像他体内的不是什么能给人带来快乐的性器，而是一头凶狠可怖的恶魔，啃噬他的血肉，折磨他的灵魂。

哈维一下子顶到了最深处，布鲁斯的后穴紧张地绞着他，也给他带来了一丝疼痛。哈维有些不满，他粗暴地拍打着布鲁斯白嫩的屁股，威胁性地警告着他，“放松点，布鲁斯，你咬我咬的太紧了。”布鲁斯的屁股更疼了。他越是挣扎，哈维打得就越重。感受到身下人的妥协，哈维开始律动起来。

布鲁斯的里面又胀又疼，他的身体随着哈维的挺动前后起伏，双手被绑在背后不安地扭动着。他漂亮的蓝眼睛里浮现了一层水光，像是最深邃的海，又像是夜幕下的天空。他的泪水浸湿了一小片枕头，啜泣与呻吟被湮没在窗外的雨声中。

哈维的挺动不再那么艰难，最初的疼痛过后，布鲁斯开始感到了快感。他下意识的摆动柔软的腰肢，迎合着哈维的动作。接着他就听到了哈维的轻笑，“哦，亲爱的布鲁斯，你的身体可比你诚实多了。看看你，光鲜亮丽的布鲁斯韦恩，像条母狗一样雌伏在我身下，下贱的摇着他那可爱的——嘿，别吸我那么紧——可爱的小尾巴。我才刚进去没多久，你就被我操出了水。早知道你这么淫荡，在你离开哥谭之前我就应该得到你。至少那时你还是我的纯洁的布鲁斯，而不是现在这个谁都可以操的布鲁西。”

“嗯……啊……别……别说了！”布鲁斯把脸埋在枕头里，被浸湿的那块儿沾湿了他的额头。“怎么，你不喜欢？”哈维舒服的长叹一声，更加用力地挺动，“哦……布鲁西，你真是太棒了！你无法想象我是如何在梦里操你的。顺带一提，在我们共同度过第一个圣诞节之前，我就已经这样做过了。那时候的你天真得可爱，甚至把我当作什么理念相同的好友。”

“不要再说了，哈维……求你了……”布鲁斯的声音染了哭腔。他现在很痛苦。察觉到这点的哈维恶劣的笑了笑，微弱的光线爬过他英俊的右半张脸，最终消散在左半边脸上的纯黑面具里。他加快了速度，囊袋拍打着布鲁斯的臀肉，混合着淫靡的水声传到两人的耳朵里。“你不想听这个？那让我们说点别的。”他顿了顿，冷冷的说道，“告诉我，布鲁斯。蝙蝠侠操你的时候，有我操你那么爽吗？”

“呵。”布鲁斯冷笑一声，缓缓地开口，“你的技术可比他……嗯……差多了——啊——”布鲁斯突然尖叫了一声，哈维恶意地顶在布鲁斯最敏感的点上，狠狠地蹂躏着它。“那现在呢？”哈维持续顶弄着布鲁斯的前列腺，快感像潮水一样汹涌而来，不断地冲击着他。他的前面硬得发疼，可他的双手被束缚着，哈维似乎也并不打算帮他。他咬住了纯白的枕头，努力克制着不让呻吟泄露出来，然而它们还是不顾主人意愿，愉悦着他身上的罪人。他倔强的回答，“嗯啊……差……远了！”

哈维的手突然收紧，紧紧地扼住他的曲线优美的后颈。他有点喘不过气，剧烈地挣扎着。哈维放开了他，再次拍打了他红肿的臀肉，“屁股抬高点儿，你这个不知廉耻的荡妇！你在别人身下也是这么浪叫的吗？你和你那些宴会上的漂亮小孔雀们，当然了，还有那些饥渴难耐的公狗们。毕竟你可是全哥谭最有名的娼妓，连小孩子都知道布鲁西宝贝的吻苏到可以融化钻石！”

布鲁斯的后背浮上了一层细密的汗水，他的身体又湿又热。哈维一手捞着他的腰，以防他支撑不住软下去。高潮过后的身体更加敏感，过量的快感积聚在哈维手中，布鲁斯只想尽快结束这一切。“求你了，哈维，让我射……哈维……”

哈维也不好受，布鲁斯一有情绪起伏就紧紧地咬着他，害他好几次差点直接交代在布鲁斯身体里。不过他的惩罚还没有结束，他还想好好的羞辱布鲁斯。

“让你射可以，不过你要先回答我的问题。”说着他又恶劣的顶了布鲁斯一下。这一下又重又深，惹得布鲁斯一声绵长的尖叫。“你问。”

哈维轻笑，“说，你是我的什么？”  
“……朋——”  
“错！不许说这个词。”  
“我，我不知道！”  
“我刚刚提醒过你。答不对就不准射。”  
“呜……哈维……”布鲁斯小声呜咽。  
“快说！你知道答案！”  
“……”  
“说出来。大声点！”  
“母狗！我是你的小母狗！”布鲁斯哭出声来。  
“这就对了。你喜欢让我上你吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“你想让我射满你的小肚子吗？”  
“是的。”  
“怀孕了怎么办？”  
“我……啊……慢一点……我想要为你怀孕！”  
即使知道这不是他的真心话，哈维还是被愉悦到了。  
“最后一个问题，你想射吗？”  
“求你了，哈维，让我射吧……我受不了了……呜……”  
“如你所愿，my love。”

哈维放开了布鲁斯的性器，两人一起达到了愉悦的巅峰。

……

他们保持着侧卧的姿势，布鲁斯被哈维紧紧地拥入怀中，赤裸的后背贴着他的胸膛。哈维吻了吻布鲁斯的头发，等待两人的心跳平稳下来。

雨势渐小，布鲁斯的房间里只有两人的呼吸声，哈维只想永远待在布鲁斯的里面。他缓缓的抽出自己的性器，被操开的小穴一张一合，似乎在不舍地留恋。哈维抹了些从布鲁斯后穴淌出的精液，混合着布鲁斯自己的精液，他把手放到布鲁斯嘴边，命令他，“舔干净。”

布鲁斯轻轻瞥了他一眼，慵懒得像是一只被喂饱的优雅高贵的大猫咪，仿佛刚刚在他身下哭叫呻吟的不是他而是什么别的小野猫。

见他不为所动，哈维又把手靠近了些，布鲁斯这才肯睁开他那美得不可思议的蓝眼睛，不缓不急的伸出舌头舔食哈维手上的精液——就像一只小奶猫舔舐喜欢的牛奶。

哈维的心都要化了，他看着布鲁斯红润的唇吞吐他的手指，把它们舔的更湿更脏，只好把手指抽了出来。

他用布鲁斯的手帕擦干净自己的手和性器，重新系好自己皱巴巴的领带，穿上外套打开了厚厚的窗帘。雨还在下，从布鲁斯的窗户里望去没有一丝灯光，仿佛整个世界都飘浮在黑暗之中。

窗帘很快就被拉上，连最后的一丝光亮也被黑暗吞噬。

哈维的声音轻飘飘的，像是大都会晴空上最柔软的云。

“再见，布鲁斯。”

END.

作者的话：  
哈维不知道布鲁斯就是蝙蝠侠。  
他带面具是因为他不想让布鲁斯看到他的左半张脸。  
这篇哈维的人格一直都是哈维邓特。  
这篇的布鲁斯很软很好操，改天写个强势的不好操的蝙蝠侠。


End file.
